


In the Bush

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [22]
Category: Far Cry Primal
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Drabble. Takkar really just needs everyone to bang in the safety of their own village.
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Kudos: 7





	In the Bush

Takkar sighs.  
  
_Fools._  
  
“Back to village,” he orders, gesturing irritably with his spear as the man and woman rise and hobble back towards the Wenja settlement. “Udam will kill you, and then laugh when you are dead.”  
  
Too often, Wenja go into the forest and bush to lie together.  
  
Too often, Takkar finds them rutting in the dirt where Udam could find, making noises Udam could easily hear.  
  
Too often, Takkar must send them back to the village to rut where Udam cannot kill them so easily.  
  
And too often, once they are gone, Takkar grips himself through his leathers and furs and grunts softly to himself until he’s finished.  
  
But at least _he_ keeps his eyes out for the Udam when he does.  
  
-End


End file.
